Dauntless New Years
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: After a Kiss with Tris under the Mistletoe, Eric is looking for another. Will he get what he wants for the new Year? OR will Tris refuse him? Second in my Holiday Series


_**Authors Note: No matter how many time I wish upon a star: Eric will never ever belong to me. Nor will Tris and Eric be a couple.*sob***_

_**All characters look like the movie version, and are the same age.**_

_**Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth**_

Ok so after my Mistletoe Problems one-shot I was inspired to do a New Year's themed one too.

Tris watched Christina and Will stand under the mistletoe and kiss at the Dauntless New Year's Eve party. Four was getting off work in time to meet her and ring in the New Year and she was happy about that but all of her friends were with their boyfriends or girlfriends and she was the odd one out. The third wheel. Four had tried his best to get the night off, especially with what happened with Eric and the Mistletoe.

Tris vowed never to tell anyone that Eric had come onto her and spent hours kissing her and driving her crazy with teasing touches, ones that Four either wasn't willing to do to her or didn't know. Tris took another drink from the rum and coke in her hand and looked around. She had let Christina dress her up and do her hair and make-up, she had even willingly put on heels to look nice for Four when he got to her but right now she wanted company and a drunk Dauntless wouldn't do.

"You look bored without your boyfriend" Tris jumped and whirled around to face Eric who was smirking. He was dressed in his usual attire of black pants and a tight black t-shirt under his vest, his feet encased in his combat boots.

"Well I am bored, and a third wheel." Tris said sipping her drink again as Eric smirked.

"I can remedy that" Eric purred as he stepped closer to Tris making her flush as she looked up at him. Tris stood her ground as Eric stepped even closer to her and slipped a hand over her hip and tugged her towards him.

"Could you?" Tris asked sipping her drink again wondering just how tipsy she was right now.

"I already am" Eric smirked as he leaned down to whisper into her ear Tris shivering against him slightly making his smirk grow in size his eyes scanning the pit for his rival. Spotting Four entering the Pit on the other side Eric moved his hand from Tris's hip to her back bringing her against his chest, her hands resting on his chest, Eric's other hand tugging the drink from her hand and set it on the rocks behind them. Setting his empty glass behind them he placed his other arm around her and started placing open mouth kisses over Tris's neck. Tris whimpered softly and grabbed Eric's vest as he trailed his kisses higher until he was inches from her mouth.

"Eric" Tris whispered, he barely over the party of the other dauntless but he pulled her closer to him and did what he had been wanting to do since he watched her enter the party and started drinking: He kissed her. Tris wrapped her arms around Eric's neck as he kissed her, his tongue asking for entrance which Tris gave him without thinking making him moan softly into her mouth. Backing himself up, he pulled Tris closer and turned them so Tris was against the wall and without thinking Tris placed her hands on the ledge and broke the kiss. Jumping up onto the ledge Eric looked her over before stepping forward again and hungrily took her mouth with his. Working her fingers into his hair Tris kissed Eric back, biting on his lower lip making him growl as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders and stroked her bare arm as it wrapped around his neck.

"Tris" Eric murmured breaking the kiss his hands encasing her waist, his forehead resting against hers. Dimly he was aware of the countdown starting from twenty but his focus was on Tris. Tris searched Eric's eyes as they caught their breath, his thumbs stroking her sides as they remained still.

When the countdown reached ten Eric started softly counting down Tris watching his eyes close the closer they got to one, her arms moving to his shoulders before she grasped the front of his vest in one hand, the other on the back of his neck before kissing him as the rest of Dauntless screamed one and Happy New Year to each other, She kissed him like her life depended on it, Eric doing his best to push his shock aside and kiss her back, his fingers in her hair.

"Tris?"

"Eric?" Four said unheard over the rest of Dauntless watching his girlfriend kiss Eric for the second time in only a week. This wasn't just a New Year's kiss. This was something he was missing. Tris's hand dropped from the back of Eric's neck out of his sight before Eric's vest loosened and he watched Eric shift closer his vest undone as Tris ran her hands over his chest and shoulders.

"Hold onto me" Eric murmured as he pulled away from Tris's mouth her hand grabbing her jacket as she hooked her legs around Eric's waist and held on tight as Eric pushed off the wall and one hand on her back carried her out of the pit towards his apartment. Out of sight of the pit Eric set Tris down and was rewarded by being pushed against the wall and kissed, Tris's hand slipping under his shirt, the touch making him catch her hand. Looking up at him Tris watched him do the same before pulling her to his chest.

"You can strip me in my apartment" Eric purred stepping back and offering his hand to Tris. Tris looked at it then up at Eric who was flushed just the slightest bit, his hair a mess and looking more like a relaxed twenty-four year old she knew he was than the stern leader. Taking his hand Eric led her to his apartment and unlocked it, letting Tris walk by him first. Kicking the door closed behind him Eric placed his hands on her waist and started kissing her neck again before Tris whirled around and pushed his vest onto the floor, her hands exploring his chest with nothing in the way to stop it. Tris had dropped her jacket onto the floor and Eric was slowly lifting her shirt up to touch her skin, never moving more than a couple inches at a time to keep Tris comfortable.

Grabbing her shirt she pulled it off and dropped it onto the floor, leaving her standing there in her silky black bra, Tris's fingers inching under Eric's shirt before he pulled it over his head and dropped it onto the floor. Tris greedily taking in the sight of his chest before she pulled him close and ran her fingers through his chest hair. Forcing Tris to walk backwards Eric walked them towards his bedroom, his hands exploring Tris as much as she was exploring him. Tris hit the bed and fell back taking Eric with her, Eric holding himself over her as she laughed softly.

After a moment Eric rolled off of her and took off his boots, Tris sitting up to drop her heeled boots onto the floor and straddled Eric's lap, his hands holding her thighs as she started kissing him again, making him moan softly as she surrendered her control over to him. Flicking his wrist he undid her bra before feeling Tris drop in onto the floor, her bare breast pressing against his chest, her hips rocking enough on his to make another moan leave his lips.

"Don't tease me" Eric warned his voice low as he looked at her, his grey eyes filled with lust.

"Trust me I'm not teasing" Tris said pushing Eric's shoulder's getting him to lay back on his elbows, his eyes on her as she moved her hands over his chest and shifted lower on his legs to undo his pants and slip the zipper down slowly, taking her time to palm his erection. Her reward was a moan as he dropped his head back, his body trembling slightly as he lifted his hips so she could pull both his pants and briefs down. Kicking them off the rest of the way Eric lifted his head to watch Tris look at him, her hands and nails trailing over him slow enough to drive him wild with desire. Rolling them over Eric looked down at Tris and ran his hands over her arms before pinning them over her head with one hand.

"I told you not to tease me" Eric growled into Tris's ear, his other hand popping the button on her black skinny jeans and unzipped the zipper slowly.

"Be a good girl and stay like this for me" Eric purred letting go of Tris's hands and he was pleased when she remained still allowing him to pull down her jeans and underwear and drop them on the floor before trailing his hands up her thighs and placed hot kisses over her hips and stomach making her squirm.

"Eric" Tris breathed making him smirk against her skin as he worked his way higher his hands almost as distracting as his mouth was. Working his mouth higher until he was kissing her neck again.

"Want something?" Eric said his voice teasing as Tris arched against him before her arms went around his neck.

"You" Tris said earning a pleased growl from Eric before he kissed her hard demanding nothing short of all of her, his touch growing more and more demanding. His first thrust into her made her cry out softly, the second made her run her nails over his back and by the third she was moaning softly. His name coming between moans as he kept the trusts slow for now. Later when they were laying side by side her head on his chest she had no regrets over anything. Not losing her virginity to Eric, not even going away from the party with him.

"Did you have any plans for your New Year's Resolution's?" Eric asked running his fingers up and down her spine, pleased with the fact that he reduced her to a mess in his arms.

"Not really. Abnegation views it as selfish" Tris said remembering her old faction before looking up at him.

"What about you?"

"What if I said getting you with me here was an idea" Eric said shifting slightly to look at her, Tris looking up at him, her cheeks flushing a darker pink from his admission.

"Like what? In your bed after your reduce me to nothing after sex? Or something else?" Tris asked pushing Eric back and leaning on his chest, her fingers running through the sparse hair on his chest slowly.

"And if I meant I wanted you to be here in something else?"

"You're going to have to be specific Eric" Tris said and when he didn't say anything just stroked her hair back, being rather gentle about it.

"Like your girlfriend?" Tris asked watching Eric's face as she lay on his chest.

"Only if you were interested" Eric said his hand resting on the small of her back, her head lowering to his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

"You're going to give me whiplash on of these days Eric" Tris said softly making him chuckle.

"You're the one that decides Tris. I may be an asshole but I'm not going to force you into something you don't want" Eric said making Tris smile.

"So you're not always an ass" Tris said looking up at him a smile coming to her lips at the gentle look he sported for her.

"Only if you deserve me being an ass to you." Eric said as Tris lifted herself up to look at him again before curling close to his side.

"Still weak" Eric asked as Tris sent him a dark look.

"You're taking pride in this aren't you?" Tris said as Eric chuckled again as he rolled them over.

"Very much so." He said dipping his head to kiss a laughing Tris, their bodies already falling into sync with each other. Every thrust was countered by Tris, every love bite Eric gave her was returned. Even the sound of Four yelling at Eric to come to the door didn't break them from their little bubble, not that Eric was willing to even look at his rival at the moment even if he did have the others girlfriend in his bed, and was sleeping with her for the second time in one night.


End file.
